1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a driving-voltage generation apparatus and a liquid crystal display (LCD) having the same.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) may include a first display panel having a plurality of pixel electrodes, a second display panel having a common electrode, a liquid crystal layer interposed between the first and second display panels and having dielectric anisotropy, a gate driver driving a plurality of gate lines, a data driver outputting a data signal, and a voltage generator generating a gate-on voltage, a gate-off voltage and a common voltage.
The voltage generator may include a gate on/off voltage generator generating the gate-on voltage and the gate-off voltage, a common voltage generator generating the common voltage and a driving voltage generator providing a driving voltage to the gate on/off voltage generator and the common voltage generator.
A fuse may be provided in the driving voltage generator to prevent excessive current from flowing into circuits in the driving voltage generator. A fuse has a rated current parameter. The parameter specifies the maximum current that the fuse can continuously pass without interruption or harmful effects on its surroundings. The fuse may open when this parameter is exceeded. If the fuse has a rated current that is lower than what is needed for a particular application, the fuse may open more often than desired. However, if the fuse has a rated current that is too high, excessive current may be generated in the driving voltage generator. The excessive current may cause an inductor in the driving voltage generator to deteriorate and fail or cause a fire in the driving voltage generator due to overheating.
Thus, there is a need for a driving voltage generator that is less susceptible to overheating and an LCD that employs the driving voltage generator.